


Wedding Bell Blues

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Anakin and Amidala's wedding day . . . how will Obi-Wan take it? Sweet, warm, and fuzzy.
Collections: Obidala Network





	Wedding Bell Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

Anakin paced back and forth in his quarters. Nervousness consumed him, overflowing even. He brought his hands up to his head, pushing his hair back.

Obi-Wan was watching him from a chair. "Anakin, you are going to wear-out the carpet if you keep that up."

"Shut up, Obi-Wan! You aren't the one getting married in, oh, twenty minutes! You have no idea what's going through my head right now." He sat in a chair next to his Master, knee twitching violently.

"Sadly, Ani, I DO know what you're thinking." Obi-Wan gave an evil grin as Anakin's cheeks turned crimson.

"Well, what would YOU be thinking?"

"It doesn't matter what I would be thinking because I'm not getting married. It isn't meant for me. It never has been, and it never will be." His eyes moved over to the window watching the birds fly.

"Oh, come on, Obi! There has to be someone meant for you. You just haven't found her yet."

"Anakin Skywalker, let's get two things straight. One: If you ever call me 'Obi' again, I will abandon you as a Master. Two: Marriage just isn't for me." He stood up, wandering aimlessly around the room.

"Why? Don't you want some children? Wouldn't it be fun to have little Kenobies running around?" Anakin flashed him a grin, a grin only he could get away with.

"I'm too old."

"Oh! What kind of an excuse is that? Obi-Wan, you're only thirty-five. You aren't old. Do you want to see old? Go look at Palpatine!"

"Anakin, if it were any other day, I'd slap you upside the head."

"Then I could tell Master Yoda what a mean Master you are."

"Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sabe, where is it!" Amidala yelled as she searched through her drawers. She shuffled around clothes and fabrics of all kinds, overturning neatly folded garments and rummaging around.

"I don't know! You had it last," she stated as she went through the closet.

Amidala groaned. "The only time a veil would turn up missing would be eighteen minutes before the wedding."

"Well, maybe we could do without it."

"What?! What are you talking about? The veil is the most important part!"

"But you look very pretty without it."

"That's beside the point!" She went over and sat on her bed, letting her face hit the blanket. She was literally a mess. She only wore her slip and girdle. Her hair was tied up by a single braid and her face was void of makeup.

Sabe sat beside her. "Come on. Let's get you dressed. I'm sure that it will turn up. It has to. There aren't many places that it could be."

Amidala nodded. She stood up, grabbing her dress. It was rather lovely to her. The skirt was made of watered silk that flowed with a long train. The hem was laced with glittering beads that she had to be careful not to trip over. The top half was made of the same watered silk, only small portions of it were cut out with a see-through material over it. The sleeves were long with triangles covering her wrists. She sighed. It was her mother's wedding dress.

"It's very beautiful, Padme."

"I know. My mother wore it on her wedding day. She made it by hand with grandmother to help her." Tears filled her eyes. "I wish she could be here to see me."

"I'm sure she does see you. You just have to believe it."

She smiled. "Thanks, Sabe."

Sabe smiled back, then replied, "And one day, you'll be able to see your daughter in it."

"I hope so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin played with his fingers as he stood next to Obi-Wan. He looked around watching the thousands of guests fill the area. He spotted the Jedi Council along with the rest of the Jedi from the Temple on his half, and on the other side were most of Amidala's relatives along with many of the royal friends. He saw Palpatine chatting with one of the senators, as well as Pananka with the security volunteers.

He shifted his weigh again and sighed. He tapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder. "How long are they going to take?"

"It shouldn't be much longer, Anakin."

"Well, this should have started fifteen minutes ago. Would you go see what's keeping them?"

"Sure." Obi-Wan took the back route to the Queen's quarters. The halls were empty, which was unusual, but everyone was in the gathering room waiting for the ceremony to start.

He came across her rooms and knocked. "Ami? Sabe? Is everything okay in there?"

Sabe opened the door. "Come in, Jedi Kenobi."

Obi-Wan walked in and Amidala's back faced him. She stared out the window. "Ami, is everything okay? Anakin is getting worried . . ."

She turned around, the light catching her dress. She seemed to glow, yet, she did not smile.

"What's the matter?"

"My veil," she started, "I can't find it."

Obi-Wan gave out a chuckle. "That's what's keeping you?"

"Yes. It's very important to me. I can't get married without it."

"But, Your Highness, I don't think Anakin is going to care whether or not you wear a veil. Just tie it up nicely. Add a few beads or flowers. You'll look fine."

"But, you don't understand. This was my mother's wedding dress. Without the veil it's incomplete."

Then Obi-Wan understood. "Sabe, would you give us a few moments alone?"

"Certainly." She walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Obi-Wan walked up to her, placing his hands under her chin. "Amidala, I'm sure that your mother wouldn't want you to miss your wedding day because of the veil. You look very beautiful without it. I'm sure Anakin won't even notice that it's missing."

She smiled and blushed a little. She leaned up and kissed Obi-Wan's cheek. "You're a good friend, did you know that?"

"That's what they tell me," he said grinning. "Now, come on. We don't want to have Anakin waiting, do we?"

"Oh, I thought that patience was a Jedi lesson?"

"It is," Obi-Wan admitted.

"Then, we have plenty of time."

They went over to her dresser. She brushed strands of her dark hair up and clipped them with pins. That way, it was partially pulled up, yet she let it flow down her back.

She turned to the Jedi. "How do I look?"

"Something's missing." He pondered it for a few moments. Then, he rushed to the window. He opened the pane and pulled off one of the white roses growing along the outside wall. It was just a bud, but it was perfectly elegant.

Gently, he slipped it through her hair on one side of her head. "There. Now it's perfect." She smiled at her, thinking to himself how lucky Anakin was to have someone to spend the rest of his life with. How he would never have that . . .

Amidala smiled, but she let it fade. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"Oh, you're welcome."

"No, not for the flower. For everything."

He nodded sincerely, and he watched as tears filled her eyes. "Amidala, don't cry." He took the sleeve of his robe and wiped her tears away.

Without warning, she flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I'm going to miss you when I'm on my honeymoon."

"No you aren't. You and Anakin are going to have a splendid time. You won't even think of me."

"Yes, I am. Anakin will miss you too. You have been such a big part of both of our lives. We won't know what to do without you."

Gently he pushed her back, not knowing what to say. He let his thoughts slip by, and he said, "Come on. I don't think that Anakin can wait much longer."

END


End file.
